Like dust, I will rise
by Bringing sunshine
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a person everyone looks down on. She was babied while growing up. She is weak. At least thats what everyone says. Dont underestimate the capabilities of a Hyuga especially if that Hyuga is one who will rise from the dust and become a strong one.
1. Chapter 1: Throw back

**Chapter 1** : throw back

 **Author note** : This my first time writing a fanfiction story and I'm really excited for you all to read it! I redid this chapter and made the story more understandable and detailed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **sasuke P.O.V**

 **(Throw back)**

I remember going to my first formal party when I was 12. I was introduced to the best company owners around. Most of them had children. I was also introduced to them but like always I didn't talk much so I just said "hn or Aa." The girls I were introduced to were all annoying and would squeal when I see them or even say a word to them. The boys on the other hand would walk away or reply "what's wrong with you?!" Then walk/stomp away but either way I didn't care.

I went to the tables to sit down on a chair. On my way there I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from walking. I turn around and was faced with cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it! What's your name? I haven't been introduced to you." He says while grinning. I stay quiet for awhile then reply.

"Hn." Then smoothly shoved his hand away. I started to walk towards the backward door. The party was held at the Uzumaki's house hold. The backyard had a few trees and bushes. When I got outside I instantly heard some small noises that sounded weird. I started to walk towards these sounds and finally I could see 4 people behind a few tall bushes. I hid behind the bushes to see what was happening. There was a small girl about my age with dark blue hair. It was hime-cut that was short above her forehead with chin length strands framing her face, the hair on her back was in a bob cut. The girl had pure white eyes, a purple jacket on with the hyuga symbol on it's back and a knee length navy blue dress on with some navy blue flats. It seemed she was being bullied by 3 boys. One of them blonde hair with green eyes, another one had red hair with green eyes and the last one had brown hair with green eyes. They each wore a black suit with different color ties. The back or their suit had an Flower petal indicating the Haruno clan. The boy with the blonde hair pushed the girl to the ground and pulled her arms back and started to hold her arms behind her. The one with red hair started to pull the girls short hair up so she can face them. Everyone can see that she was crying. The one with brown hair forcefully made the girl look up at him.

"So your Neji's cousin huh? The supply hyuga Hiress?" He asked her. The girl'a tears never stopped running down her face.

"Y-y-yes." She says timidly.

"Well guess what! It's not the best! Mines is! The Haruno clan will always be better than the Hyuga clan!" He says the rises a hand to slap her. My eyes widen for a second then return to normal. I started to get up from the bushes I was hiding from and ran beside of the girl. I took hold of his hand before he even touched her. He was so close to slapping her that it was merely 2" away from her face. The Haruno boys eyes widen and green emeralds met with oxyn eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her." I say venom dripping from my voice.

"U-Uchiha! My bad! You already know about the Haruno and hyu-"

" hn. I don't care. leave." I say deadly.

I hear them gulp and scurry away. I looked down and see that the Hyuga girl was starting to get up. I started to walk back to the house, not bothering to speak to the girl. She was probably just a fangirl. Before I completely left from the hearing zone, I heard her say "T-thank y-you."

I walk back in the house and first thing I see are angry cerulean blue eyes staring straight at my oxyn ones.

"Hey you bastard! How are going to leave me back there without introducing yourself?!" He yells at me making a few people look our way. I smack him on the side of the head really hard.

"Ow. What was that for?!" He says loudly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop speaking so loud you dobe." I say smoothly then start walking to an available seat.

"Hey wait for me!" He says while trying to catch up.

"So what's your name?" He says curiously.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." I say while look any where but him.

"Cool." He says while we both take a seat. "Hey you want to be my friend? You know our parents are the best of friends." He says/asks cheerfully.

"Hn. I could care less."

"This boy is different. He hasn't left yet or said a nasty remark yet." I thought.

"Yay! That means we are friends now! Come on bastard! Let's go get a di-" he had bumped into some one causing then to spill their drink on him.

"Oh my bad I wasn't watching where I was going!" He says trying to apologize

"Hn. Looser." I say while smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well your a bastard believe it!" He says while grinning.

For the rest of the afternoon I was hanging out with Naruto. He showed me a tour around his house and showed me some weird things.

 **(Another flash back)**

"This is my room and this is my favorite animal toy. His name is kyuubi!" He said while holding a red-orange fur and nine tailed stuff animal at my face.

 **(End of flash back)**

I had found out we went to the same school together. When it was time to leave we shook hands and said good bye.(well naruto did.) while me and my family got in the limbo I asked them about the Haruno and Hyuga rivalry.

 **(Flash back)**

"Hey dad why are the Haruno clan and Hyuga clan rivals?" I asked.

"Why are you so interested in that?" He asks while raising and elegant eyebrow.

"I saw the Hyuga hiress getting beat up by some Haruno boys." I say while looking away.

"I see. Then I guess it's time to tell you about the Haruno and Hyuga history." He said.

"Once centuries ago, the Haruno clan and the Hyuga clan were allies. That is until a Haruno tried to kidnap the Hyuga hiress. Their intentions were unknown but the Hyuga clans leader coughs the Haruno, killed them and took back his daughter. The news spread quickly and soon everyone knew about it and the Haruno clan members felt sadden and anger for the death of the Haruno member. The Haruno clan broke every ties they had with the Hyugas and soon they became rivals. And that's how the Harunos and Hyugas became rivals. There's not a Hyuga nor Haruno alive that like each other." He said seriously.

I looked down at my lap. I was shocked by the sudden news but didn't show it. My facial expression stayed cool as a cucumber. Now everything made sense. That's why they were bulling her.

 **Hinata P.O.V**

I'm really suprize someone saved me from those Haruno bullies. No one ever tried to save me. Especially not an Uchiha. I knew who that boy was. His name was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I've seen him around school before. He's always gets straight A's. I'm surprised he even helped me. No one helps me, especially sense I'm the Hyuga hiress and everyone expects me to be strong enough to defend myself. I hope I get to see him again.

 **5 years later...**

 **Anyone's P.O.V**

Hinata has seen sasuke around but never talked to him.

 **(Flash back)**

"That's him. Sasuke Uchiha. He's sitting two seats behind me." I thought. I can hear girls talking about him in front of me. I guess he does have a lot of fan girls.

"He's so HOT and SMART! I wish I can get straight A's like him!" A girl in front of me squeals. My thoughts began to block them out.

"So he is a very smart student."

The bells rings interrupting my thoughts and I start to pack all my stuff up and head out the door once I was done. I can see sasuke-kun's dark blue chicken hair travel around the halls with a blonde kid.

"Hey sasuke! Wait for m- ugh why does he have to hang out with that Uzumaki kid?" I hear a girl behind me say as I walk down the hall.

"Naruto." I thought

"Wait I remember him from that formal party I went to 5 years ago. His name was Naruto. I don't know why but his cheerfulness always made me more shy than usual." I thought while looking down at my feet. I continued walking till I reached second period.

 **(End of flash back)**

Hinata still got bullied by Harunos at school.

 **(Flash back)**

" hey you! So I heard you have been hanging out with sasuke-kun." I turn around and see a pink haired girl with green eyes. Her hair reached the end of her back. She was wearing an revealing out fit but not to revealing. The Haruno clan sign was on the back of her shirt.

She was walking straight towards me. She had two boys following her.

"Don't you dare go close to my sasuke-kun you Hyuga!" She says thens snaps her fingers on the side her head. The one Haruno boy went and grabbed Hinata by her hair. He had brown hair and green eyes. The other Haruno boy went and made Hinata sit on the ground and tied her hands behind her back with his own holding them in place. He had red hair and green eyes. Hinata then remembered him from the Uzumaki's formal party. They were the ones who bullied her from before.

" this will teach you Hyugas a-"

" Hey! Leave Hinata-chan alone!" Yells a blonde boy with blue eyes. I look up and see the one and only Naruto.

 **( end of flash back)**

Naruto and Hinata started hanging out more often

 **(Flash back)**

"Hey Hinata-can you want to go with me to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asks me.

"Um s-sure N-naruto-kun b-but f-first let m-me tell Neji t-to tell m-my f-father I'll be gone f-for awhile." I reply

"Ok!" He says while grinning

 **(End of flash back)**

From that day and forward they started getting closer. Eventually they both started catching feelings for each other. A few months later Naruto started bringing Sasuke with them.

 **(Flash back)**

"hey bastard come hang with me and Hinata-can!" Naruto says while yelling across the hall.

Sasuke turns around to look at us then says "Hn. Fine." while shrugging his shoulders. He started walking towards our way.

 **(end of flash back)**

Ever sense that day they all have been close with each other. After a few months the feeling Hinata had for Naruto went away and she started having new feelings but this time for sasuke. Two years later Naruto had to move.

 **(Flash back)**

"D-do you h-have to g-go?" Asks Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but my parents want me to take college in America." He says sadly.

"B-but w-why c-can't y-you take college h-here?" She asks sadly.

"Sorry but the colleges here are a bit different here than America. They have something that can help me for when I'm ready to take over the Uzumaki company." He says while grinning.

 **( end of flash back)**

That smile.

I will never forget that smile.

When he moved they lot all contact and never saw each other again until he moved back for his business career.

 **Author note: I know this feels rushed buts really didn't have time and all. I will be changing a few things in the other chapters so please reread and review!**


	2. chapter 2: the begining

chapter: 2 the begining

Author Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction story and I am really excited for you all to read it! I'm so sorry if my grammar is in correct or if my sentences are incorrect. This is an Naruhina, Sasuhina and Sasusaku fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 _Words like this_ = throw backs

 **Words like this** = mind taking

(throw back)

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

 _Yesterday my father said that I must find a "companion" before I graduate out of college. Of course I knew this 'task' was going to be easy since I already have fangirls everywhere I go but, if father would want me to take it to the next level (marriage) then I would have to find the most suited girl for me. All of these girls at school are annoying or "troublesome "as one of my friends would say. I would ask the " dobe "for some help but he is away at the moment and won't return until he finishes colledge. The easiest way to start looking for my annoying companion is by starting with girls who are my type. That would be short haired, beautiful eyes, curvy, short, intelligent, and someone who won't expect me to show affection. As I was thinking someone bumped into be._

" _s-sorry sasuke-kun" said the pink haired girl who bumped into him. I looked down and noticed it was sakura._

" _hn." I replied "annoying. do me a favor." I said blankly_

 _She looked up and said "huh?" ….._

 _ **Sakura P.O.V**_

 _Today is the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! The boy of my DREAMS has finally ask me out! YEA THAT'S RIGHT SASUKE-KUN JUST ASKED ME OUT! I thought this day would never come! For years I have been trying my best to look as beautiful as I can and he finally acknowledges me!_

" _ **I should tell Ino the news" I thought**_

 _I went running down the hall way looking for the bathroom that ino always uses to do her make up in every time at this time. As I enter the bathroom I see Ino finishing her make-up at the mirror._

" _hey forehead!" she says as soon as she sees me enter through the mirror._

" _hey Ino-pig!" I say while smiling_

" _so what brings you here?" she asks_

" _I just came here to tell you some really important and exciting news!" I say while widening my smile_

 _Ino raises an eyebrow "and that would be…." She says_

" _Guess who goes out with SASUKE-KUN!" I say happily_

 _Ino scrunches up her nose. "don't tell me it's another fangirl." Ino says in a disgusted voice_

" _ew F*ck no. I'm never going to let that happen again and plus I said exciting news not disgusting" I say disgusted as well_

" _well then what's the oso "exciting news "you have to tell me?" she asks sarcastically._

" _I'm going out with sauske-kun! I win ino-pig and you lose!" I say wile sticking out my tongue and throwing her a peace sign_

 _Ino eyes widen. It's not that she wasn't happy for sakura she really was but she was just surprised at the sudden news. She thought it was going be another fangirl when it was really her best friend that is dating the Uchiha._

 _(_ ** _Uchiha household_** _)_

 _Today when sasuke came back from school he did what he usually does and went to his room after greeting his mother. At dinner Mr. Uchiha told sasuke about how he found a "companion" for him and she was Hyuga but, not just any Hyuga but a Hyuga from the main branch family._

 _"He must be talking about Hinata."I thought_

 _"I cant marry her. The dobe likes her." i continued thinking._

" _no." sasuke says blankly_

" _excuse me?" his father reply's while raising an eye brow. Mrs. Uchiha did the same._

" _no. I will not date or marry the Hyuga you have selected for me." He said_

" _and for what reasons?" his father replied angrily_

" _first I do not know the girl and second I already have a girlfriend so, No." he stated calmly_

" _you will do as I say whether you like it or not." His father said while raising his voice. " You will date the hyuga, meet her this weekend at the hyuga household and marry her when the time is right and you WILL break up with your current girlfriend." His father stated frustrated_

 _"hn." He repied while glaring at the table_

" _If itachi was here he would have disagreed with your plans." Sasuke said as he got up to leave_

" _sasuke! Stop! You know better than to talk about family like that." Says Mrs. Uchiha upset_

 _Sasuke leaves the dining room and goes up stairs to his room and slams the door shut._

 _The next day Sasuke tells sakura about what his father said and that they couldn't be together no more. When sakura heard this she got upset and suggested that they can keep their relationship on the low (without anyone knowing) and stay together. Sasuke started to think about it. it is useless if they stay together since he only wanted her to be his "companion" but since his father already chose one for him then it's useless to stay together but, sasuke started thinking that maybe they should stay together for when the time is right he can divorce the Hyuga and marry sakura so, he said "Aa" which Sakura took as a "yes."_

 _The days have passed by fast and Ino is starting to think that sasuke and sakura aren't together anymore since they don't show any PDA._

 ** _(flash back)_**

 _"Hey forhead! are you and Sasuke alright?) ino asks curiously_

 _"yea were fine. dont worry about it." sakura says then leaves_

 ** _(end of flash back)_**

 _The weekend has passed and he already met the Hyuga and he already knew her infact he was friends with her. Her name was Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. All though sasuke thought she was beautiful he still thought she was annoying and that she stutters to much and she was meant for the dobe not him. Sasuke told Sakura about hinata and she seemed happy that sasuke didn't seem interested in her._

 _After nine moths of dating the Hyuga he finally proposed to her. It wasn't nothing fancy though. He just proposed to her at the park and then left as soon as he was finished. Then a month later they graduated. Sasuke and sakura still go out on the low infact they started having sexual affairs. At first sasuke didn't think it was a good idea but then he went along with it. He thought it was an good way to let all his stress out. Mr. and Mrs. uchiha are excited for the wedding especially since it was only two months away._

 _ **two months later…**_

 _ **Hinata Pov**_

 _Today is my day to shine. I am finally getting married to the man I love. My family will be there and his will be too. My best friend Ten-ten will also be there with her husband which is my cousin. I hope everything goes to plan. I'm so nervous._

 _(_ ** _I'm going to skip the wedding part_** _)_

 _After we sat down at the dance for our wedding I had to get up for the Father Daughter dance. As I danced with my father I started to cry but, they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy. Joy that I finally get to marry the man I love and maybe just maybe start a small family that I would love and support._

 _ **Anyone P.O.V**_

 _After the dance they went to their new home and to hianta's surprise they went straight to bed. Ifact he even brought up how they should sleep_ _separately but thought against_ _it because they sould do something right in thier marrige._ _The next day sasuke was gone before she woke up and she felt upset. In the afternoon when he gets back he mostly ignores her and only says about one or two sentences/words like "Hn" or "Aa". He acts like she isn't there. Even after months of marriage he still doesn't acknowledge her but as nice and patient Hinata is she keeps hoping and keeps having patience that sasuke will soon love her like the way she loves him or even acknowledge her._

 **Author note: thank you for reading and this whole page is flash back to what happened back then so you all won't get confused for when I write the real story (which is the next chapter.) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Undesirable

**Chapter 3** : Undesirable part 1

 **Author Note:** I would like to thank people who review the last chapter. I am sorry for not updating sooner but I didn't have the source to update on. I am now done with the long throw backs but that doesn't mean that I won't do anymore throw backs. Sorry for reviewing my own story when it was really meant for someone else. :(

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

 **Enjoy!**

 **2 years later...**

 **Hinata P.O.V**

A ray of sunlight beamed through the curtains and shun on my eyelids causing me to wake up and put a hand over my eyes. I groaned while I rolled over to my right side which was empty.

"He's g-gone." I whisper to myself

"Not like I-I'm n-not used t-to it." I thought

"GRRRrrrrr" rumbled my stomach. i didnt want to get up so i stayed laying down but...

"GRRRrrrrr"

"F-fine" I say while getting up from my wonderful mattress. As I got up from the mattress, the warm feeling I once had while laying down went away and a new cold feeling replaced it.

I went down stairs and walked towards the dinning room. My maids greeted me as soon as they saw me.

" good morning Uchiha-sama" they would say as I pass by them.

"G-good Morning" I say calmly. Sat down on the chair that was in the dining room. In front of me was a bowl of rice, miso soup, broiled fish, and pickled vegetables.

"I hope you like what we made you Uchiha-sama" said one of the chefs who helped make this breakfast for me. After he said that he bowed down and left."Itadakimasu" I say while I clap my hands together. Then I began my feast.

When I finished eating I got up and left to search for a maid who could help me with packing a bento-bako. As I walked down the first floor hallway I see a maid just getting finished with her work.

"E-e-excuse m-me." I say shyly.

The maid looks up at me and smiles.

"How may I help you Hinata-sama?" She asks politely.

"May y-y-you p-please tell one of the chefs to prepare a bento-bako with rice and tomatoes f-for l-lunch?" I asked nervously.

"Hai!" She says running off to the direction of the kitchen.

Now you might wonder why I asked a maid to prepare a bento-bako for me well, simply because I am going to visit my Husband's company Uchiha-co since I have nothing to do anyway because I don't work ever since I was married and I don't have any children to take care of. There also might be a slight chance that me and my husband would get along well and eventually talk.

I went up stairs to go get ready. I wore a cute knee-length purple dress with a long white sleeve shirt under it and some beautiful white flats. As soon as I finished dressing up I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see the same maid I had asked a favor standing right I front of me.

"Hinata-sama your bento-bako is ready" she says to me.

"A-alright. T-th-thank you" I say back. As soon as I finished my sentence she bowed down and left. I stepped out my room and closed it. Then, I went down stairs to the kitchen to get my bento-bako. As soon as I got the bento-bako I went outside to start walking to the Uchiha-co building but, to my suprize a limbo was out side waiting for me to get in.

"I-I guess it was the m-maid." I thought

" it feels nice o-outside" I thought as I entered the limbo. When we reached my destination I got off with my bento-bako and thanked the driver. I started to walk to the double doors that were in front of the building while taking out my ID card from my purse. When I get to the doors I swiped my card on a swiping device right by it and the light above the it flash green indicating that I could go in. As I walked in the lobby I was greeted by workers who passed by me and recognized me. I went to the lady at the front desk who has been giving me a disgusted look from the moment I walked in.

"I-I'm here to see m-my h-husband." I say to her

"I'm sorry but you can't. " she says in a harsh tone.

"B-but w-why?" I asked curiously

"Because he told me he has a meeting with someone special and that there shall be no interruptions." She said in a bitter tone

"O-ok" I say while looking down to my feet disappointed.

"Sure he might be in a meeting ut I think it would be fine with him if I left his lunch at his desk" I thought for a moment. Then I started to walked away and headed towards the elevator. As I enter the elevator I was surprised to see someone I wasn't expecting to be here. As soon as he sees me his eyes widen and he starts to grin.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Long time no see you know?" Says Naruto in a happy voice.

"H-hello N-naruto-kun. Its b-been a w-while sense y-you've been o-over." I say nervously while entering the elevator. "So why are you here?" He asks " I-I'm just here t-to b-bring sasuke-kun his m-meal." I say while pressing the highest button in the elevator

"Wow. He's very luck to have you Hinata-chan. I'm happy for you two." He says while grinning. Then a beep goes off which means it's Naruto's turn to get out.

"Bye Hinata-chan see you later!" He says while waving

"B-bye N-naruto-kun" I say while waiting for the doors to close.

Finally the doors close and next stop was mines. I hear a beep go off and I get off the elevator. I walk down the hallway then took a left and kept going straight till I took a right then headed straight to the end of the hall and took a right again. While walking down this hall I could hear some strange noises. As I got closer to sasuke-kun's office the sounds become louder and clear to what they were. They were moans. My mind and body almost numbed but i managed to keep on walking. The moans grew louder as I walked near the office. Finally after what felt like an eternity, my hand touched the office door knob. I took a deep breath and slowly let my fingers open the door to his office. When the door was fully opened what I saw made me drop everything that was in my hands possession.

Sasuke was on top of another woman while pinning down her hands on the top of her head. Short pink hair was spread all over their hands and black bangs were covering both of their faces. They were both naked and making love to each other on top of sasuke's large desk. It seems as they haven't noticed me yet because they kept on making love to each other like they haven't seen each other for years.

"S-s-sa-sasuke-kun." I tried saying.

Then that's when they both stopped and they both stared at me. The woman was the only one who was staring at me with horror in her eyes while sasuke was just glaring at me. We were left in silence until sasuke chose to break it.

"Hinata." He said coldly. He waited for a moment then continued."Leave."

I stared at him with shock and tears starting to swell up in my eyes. I tried so hard to blink my tears away but obviously failed and ended up making tears fall down my cheeks and to the floor. I fell in silence for a few minutes then finally, I spoke up

"B-b-but w-why?" I say. I stumbled backwards until my balance was almost knocked off. By now they both pulled apart and were standing right in front of me. The woman started to smirk. I stayed silent for a while then started talking again.

"Sa-sasuke." I say while still crying. "I thought t-that o-one d-day you w-would s-stop ignoring me a-and s-start t-to love me the w-way I-I have l-loved y-you all these y-years but, clearly I w-was wrong." I say while crying harder. This whole time I was looking down at my feet while I was talking.

"Leave. Now"

I looked up in complete shock

"B-bu-" I try to say but was cut off

"I said leave."

I stayed silent for a while then said "F-fine" While trying to get my balance back.

"About time. Come on sasu-kun let's go finish what we started." Whined the pink hair woman while hanging onto sasuke's arm.

"Fine." I hear him say as I try to walk out. I started to hold on to the wall for support while walking down the hallway. As I took a left I started to hear noises again and began to break down into a sob.

 **Author note: sorry for the late update but I will start to update as soon as possible. I'm sorry that the whole chapter was hinata's POV. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: the deal

**Chapter 3:** The deal

 **Author note** : I like to thank people who are still reading and reviewing my story. Thank you Naruhinalover20 for the review and I know that it was upsetting to know what Sasuke did to Hinata was aweful but ( not trying to spoil the story ) this fanfic is about Hinata getting stronger but not without support of her close ones. Yes I will try to put Naruhina moments. I know the title to chapter two was undesirable part one but part two will be posted in the next chapter. My bad!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I was really surprised to see Hinata walk in the elevator but I still grinned either way. It seemed that she was also surprised to see me in the elevator.

"Hey Hinata-can! Long time no see, you know?" I say in a happy voice.

"H-hello N-naruto-kun." She says nervously while entering the elevator.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

" I-I'm here t-to b-bring sa-sasuke-kun his meal." She says while pressing the highest button there was.

" she's very generous for making that bastard lunch." I thought.

"Wow. He's very lucky to have you Hinata-can. I'm very happy for you two." I say while flashing a fake grin. Then a beep goes off and it's my turn to leave.

"Bye Hinata-can see you later!" I say while waving and walking out the elevator.

"B-Bye N-Naruto-kun" I hear her say.

As I was walking down the hall I started to think about how teme was such a bastard for treating Hinata like a piece of shit. She doesn't deserve that. I kept on walking down the hall till I took a right and reached the door to an office where we have meetings. As I enter the room everyone was staring at me in silence.

" Sorry I came late. I had to go to Ichiraku to get free breakfeast and when I have a chance to get free ramen, I'll take it." I say while grinning from ear to ear.

" I still can't believe all he eat's is ramen." Says Ino.

"All ways has and all ways will." Says shikamaru.

Everyone in the room was silently agreeing with both Ino and shikamaru. The people that were having a meeting in the room were all leaders of great companies that are known most part of the world. Ino yamanaka owns the best fashion company ever to be known and her husband Shikamaru owns the best technology company around. Neji hyuga and his wife Ten-ten Hyuga own the worlds best weapon shop to be known. Sai owns the best art company around. He sells awesome art materials that last for a long period of time. Choji Akimichi owns great food companies. Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka own great pet companies. Lee owns Dojo companies around Japan. Naruto owns the Uzumaki company. He owns most of the best stores in Japan and America. He sells almost everything! Anko was also there. She owns the best music industry and also owns the Hatake company with her husband Kakashi although kakashi works for the Uchiha Co he still helps his wife run the Hatake Company. Itachi was there to fill in for Sasuke's absent on the meeting they were having.

"Ok now that we have settled down, Uzumaki-San please take a seat next to Hatake-San." Says Itachi calmly.

"Now that you all are here in this meeting, I will discuss the purpose of why I gathered you all here. We are here to discuss a deal that the Uchiha co has to offer you." he says while connecting his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table in front of him so his hands stand in front of his mouth intertwined. (Much like Tsunade does.)

"And what would that be?" Asks Choji while rising and eyebrow.

" I want you all to help us form a gang or organization, which ever you feel comfortable calling it." He says while looking at Choji.

Everyone in the room (minus Itachi) was shocked with the information that was just given.

"And why would we do that? What would we benefit out of this deal? Fear? Cause if that's the case then I don't want to join." Says Ino madly.

"Fear is something we might get but it is not really our main goal. Money is something we will also achieve. All we have to do is sell to people who have big cash and that is as far I am explaining this unless you are joining you will get no explicit details on what activities we would be doing." Itachi says to Ino and the rest.

"Do I have any volunteers?" He asks

"I don't know. It really sounds wrong and I don't want anyone getting hurt." I thought (remember this is still Naruto P.O.V)

"But it would benefit the company." I continued thinking until my thoughts were interrupted.

"There's NO WAY ME OR MY HUSBAND are joining!" Yells Ino.

"Cool down Ino, it's just a deal. We are not being forced to join." Says shikamaru.

" I swear shikamaru if you join this stupid gang we are getting a divorce." Says Ino while standing up from her chair.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car. You better not take long!" Says Ino angrily while walking to the door, opens it then steps out and slams the door shut.

"Ugh troublesome women" says shikamaru while sighing.

" I too will not be joining. Please forgive me Itachi-kun." Says lee while getting up to leave.

"I'm leaving as well. I'm sorry but I will not be joining." Says Choji while leaving as well. Shino and kiba agree with Choji and left also.

"How about you Sai? I know your company needs a little upgrade so how about it?" Says itachi trying to convince him.

Everything went silent for a second, while Sai thought for a bit.

"My apologies but No." He says plainly and gets up and leaves.

"So that leaves Neji, Shikamaru, Anko, and Naruto. So how about it? I know you think this will affect you and your company or companies in a bad way but it won't. I promise no one would know your real names, so it won't affect the company or companies in a bad way." Itachi says still trying to reason with them.

"Fine." Says Neji and got up and left.

"Good. Any one else? Shikamaru?"

"I'll think about it tonight and give my final answer tomorrow." He says calmly and gets up and leaves.

"So.. Anko do y-"

"No." Says Anko and got up and left but not without slamming the door.

I hear Itachi sigh. He turn and looks at me. "I know I don't have to try to convince you Naruto. After all you are my little brothers best friend so-"

He stops while I stand up and walk to the door and put my fingers on the knob to open it. When I was open I turned around and said "I'll think about it." And turned around and left.

"I should visit teme. I mean I know he was in a meeting and all but it shouldn't take that long to finish." I thought while walking down the hall. I took a left and walk down the hall till I reached the elevator. I walked in once it opened and pressed the highest bottom there was. It didn't take long for when the elevator stopped and a beep went of and the doors open. When I got off the elevator I started walking down the hallway then when I reached the end I took a right . While walking down the hall I heard faint sounds. The noises were pretty low but I still could hear them. As I reach the end of the hall I took another right and was shocked and surprised at what I saw down the hall. Down the hallway was a girl with dark blue hair covering her face while hanging on the wall for support. If you look down on the floor you can see a few puddles of water by her feet. She was looking down so the hair covers up her face. I couldn't see her face but, I already knew who this sobbing girl was that was right in front of me.

"Hinata-chan." I spoke softly.

 **Author Note:** **I'm really sorry for the late update but for now on I will start posting Mostly Saturdays if I'm not busy. I really hoped you enjoyed the story and sorry for any in corrections. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Undesirable part 2

**Chapter 5: undesirable part 2**

 **Author note:** Thank you for the reviews! I am glad you all are giving me wonderful opinions on the story and I'm going to try my best to give you what you all want. I'm sorry for bashing sasuke and sakura. Everything I do is for a good reason. I'm not against sakura and sasuke in fact I love these characters. I also have a reason for why only a few people joined the gang and that will be revealed throughout the story. I want you all to vote on who should be a pairing shikaino? Shikatema? Or Sai and Ino? I made the story extra long just like requested. Tell me if you want it longer or more detailed! **i made a different begining but kept my old chapters sor go back and reread! i also edited some chapters.** :3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hinata P.O.V**

I made it atleast two halls away from where I was. At this point I was trying to get my balance back. No matter how hard I was tried I still couldn't stop crying. I felt like my heart was just torn to pieces. I hated the fact that I still cry over a man and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop. Just thinking about it made me sob. I can hear foot steps coming from the hall I was about to take a turn from. I stopped walking and covered my face with my long dark blue hair so whom ever the person was they still couldn't see my face. I tried to muffle my sobs but failed. Finally the foot steps stopped and silence took over again.

"Hinata-chan." I hear them say softly

Just my luck. It had to be someone I knew. Without looking I kept my hair in front of my face and tried to walk past the person who spoke. As I walked pass them through my hair I saw a little bit of orange. Naruto. No. It can't be. Wasn't he in a meeting? Yesterday Ten-ten told me her husband had a meeting with Uchiha co and great company leaders. Even if the meeting was suppose to be over shouldn't he be gone or leaving?

As I was thinking I felt him grab my upper arm and spin me around to face him. Cerulean blue eyes netting tears white eyes. It was him. But how? Why? It was silent for a while till I decided to break it.

"N-naruto-kun" I say softly while still staring at him. To my suprize Naruto hugs me tightly. He keeps on hugging me for a while then finally speaks.

"Stop." He says then pulls away from me to see my confused expression. He brings a finger and wipes a tear away that was beginning to fall. I felt my self blushing.

"I hate seeing people cry. Especially people who I couldn't bring happiness to when I had the chance." he says softly. (I'll explain what he means through out the story) I stare at him in shock. I started to bring my arm up to my face and wipe tears away while sniffing.

" Now come on let's go." He says while reaching for my hand. He grabs my hand and turns around until I stop him by grabbing him by his sleeve.

"Y-your N-not gonna a-ask why I'm c-crying?" I ask curiously. He turns around and looks at me then starts to smile.

"Of course not. I don't like asking people personal questions. They might not be comfortable with me asking and sometimes they get more upset explaining." He says

"Now come on! Let's go!" He says while turning around and drags me with him.

"W-wait!" I say trying to stop him. He turns his head around and asks

"Why?whats wrong?"

"N-nothing! It's just w-where are w-we going?" I ask curiously.

"Come on! I'll tell you where we are going when we get in the car!" He says then turns around and one of his arms grabs both of my feet while the other one holds on to my back. He started lifting me off the ground and carries me bridal style towards the end of the hall.

"H-hey!" P-put me d-down N-naruto-kun!" I say while struggling to get out of his grasps.

"No way! Your to slow!" He says loudly.

I stopped struggling and just laid my head down on his chest.

"N-Naruto-kun" I say quietly. He looks down at me in a questionably manner.

"I-I have a q-question." I say while looking away.

"Shoot." I hear him say

I take a deep breath and look at him the ask "D-did y-you know a-about Sasuke-kun and t-the Haruno girl? Y-you remember h-her right?"

He looks away and stays silent for a while. Then I realized something that I was to blind to see.

 **He knew.**

But he still didn't tell me.

"Sorry." I hear him say. We then reached the elevator and when the doors opened we walked in. He carefully set me down on the floor then pressed the lobby button.

"I'm n-not mad." I say. He quickly turns his head at my directions and his eyes were widen with surprise.

"Your not?" He asks.

"N-no." I reply

"B-but why?" He asks stuttering.

"I c-can't be m-mad j-just because an old f-friend did w-what w-was best f-for me. Although I am a l-little upset." I say while looking away. His eyes soften.

"Thank you." He says quietly. The beep goes off indicating that we can walkout. I walked out with Naruto-kun and left the building. We started walking to his car. When we arrive we both get in. Naruto-kun takes off his suit and tie and unbuttons two buttons from his white blouse. I started to blush while staring at him. We finally got out the parking lot and got on the road. While on the road I had a lot of thoughts running through my mind and I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun does too.

"N-naruto-kun, how long h-have t-they been d-dating?" I ask nervously. He continues to look out the road but his face looks like he's concentrating.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was two years and a couple of months. Now don't get me mistaken it might be three years but I'm pretty sure it's two." He says unsure. He takes his eyes off the road and looks at me and asks "why?" Then looks back at the road.

"It's j-just w-why would he e-even marry me I-if he's in l-love with s-someone e-else?" I ask trying so hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. His face then turns serious.

"Hinata. I'm not the right person who should be telling you this." He says. I look at him and say

"P-please? Y-you already k-kept a secret f-from me n-now p-please atleast tell me t-this one." I say while begging for the answer. He stays silent then looks at me as if he was in deep thoughts and finally says "fine." We reach a park and parked at an available parking. Once we had parked he turns towards me and cerulean blue eyes met with pure white eyes.

"It was an Arranged marriage by the two clans strongest leaders from the Uchiha and Hyuga clan." He says in a serious tone. My brain takes time to let the information sink in my head. Finally my eyes widen and after a while they started getting ready.

"Why?" I ask myself.

"Why is e-everything k-kept f-from me? Why is n-no one b-bothered t-to even tell me th-these things? Why?" I asked. I started to sob a and cry hard. I felt Naruto pull me to his chest and put a hand on top of my head. He started to smooth my hair down.

"Shhh. It's ok." He says trying to comfort me.

"I'm s-sorry f-for being s-such a bother." I say while butting my head deep in his chest.

"He's always been this caring." I thought

"Now I remember why I l-loved him."

I continued thinking.

I started to stop crying and started to get tired. Everything was calm and quiet in Naruto's car until Naruto's phone started ringing causing Naruto to remove the hand that was soothing my hair to get his rose-gold IPhone 6 out his pocket. I couldn't see who was calling but it didn't matter anyway. I can hear screaming from the other line.

"Yeah sorry about that I'm with someone right now." He says quietly. The feeling of his chest rumbling makes me feel sleepy causing me to close my eyes. Before I fell asleep I heard a few words that Naruto said that made me realize something.

"Yeah bae I'll see you tomorrow."

I can't love him. Not again. Even if I do, we can't be together because he loves someone else. And with that I feel into a deep sleep.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

After being on the phone with Karin I found Hinata asleep on my chest.

"How cute." I thought while smiling softly.

If only Hinata and teme were never arranged to get married I would've come back and tried to go out with her. I remember when teme first told me about the clans plan.

 **(Flash back)**

"Hey teme how's it going over there?" I asked sasuke through the phone.

"Hn. Alright I guess." He replies.

" I'll be coming back in a few months you know. Can't wait to see you and Hinata-chan. So how's Sakura? I know y'all been dating for awhile."

"She's fine." He says cooly.

"How about Hinata-chan? How's it going with you two? Anything new?" I ask curiously.

"Aa. She's fine as well. The hyuga and Uchiha had an agreement but only the clan leader and I know about it." I hear him say

"An agreement? What would that be?" I ask curiously.

" dobe you better not say shit about it to anyone you got that?"he says seriously.

"Ok but tell me!" I say anxiously.

"Hn. The hyuga hiress is to marry me." He replies.

 **(End of flash back)**

Those words. They made me loose all hope of getting with Hinata. The only reason why I even date Karin was to forget the pain I had felt when I figured out Hinata was getting married to my best friend. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I loved Hinata and still do. She was the only female who didn't care about the way acted around her. In fact she liked me for me and didn't try to change that. I was late and I lost her to my best friend who doesn't even give two shits about her.

I let her sleep on my chest for awhile. My phone goes off again. I look at the ID caller and it says Unknown.

"Who could this be?" I ask myself.

I quickly answer the phone and said

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this ?"

"Yes this is him." I reply.

"I was informed that was with you at this moment, may I speak with her?"

"May I ask who this is? Why would you call my phone when you can call Hinata's?" I asked curiously.

"We tried calling but her phone was off. This is Hinabi Hyuga now may I please speak with her?"

"Oh hey Hinabi. I'm sorry but your sister is asleep right now so can you call another time?" I say quietly.

"That won't be nessesary. Please tell her something for me."

"Sure. Of course what is it?" I say slowly blinking.

"Please tell that she has been disowned by the Hyuga family and is not allowed to come in the Hyuga compound once again." After she finished she hung up leaving me in shock.

 **Tbc...**

 **Author note: thank you for reading my story/chapter and supporting it! Don't forget to leave your opinions about this chapter! Again I'm sorry for the bashing and stuff. I fact I went back and made a different first chapter and edit some other chapters so please go back and reread. Don't forget to vote! I'd like 2 thank guest for giving me great advice! For now I'll make things more clearer. And no I didn't feel offended infant I felt quite the opposite. Im sorry for late up date but just know I'm always going to update on the weekends. Please review!**


End file.
